


The Mechanic

by bachaboska



Category: The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Prostitution, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Bishop is a professional in every aspect of his life. The only exception is his stalking tendency when his mentor's son is in town.<br/>Steve is a young gay guy disowned by his homophobic father that desperately needs somebody to help him put his life together.<br/>One day Steve discovers that Bishop is more interested in him than he probably should. He uses his devotion to get a rent free place but with time he sees more and more of Bishop what makes him both scared and intrigued.</p><p>THIS IS SUPER LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR TIF! HAPPY EVERYTHING TIFU AND SEE YOU SOON! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic




End file.
